Wooing Her
by Faith4000
Summary: After nearly losing her, Derek decides to take the plunge and woo his baby girl...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My new Story for M/G fans. Following my muse with this AU I suppose they call it? Takes place in S 3x10 "True Night". **

**I hope you like it :)**

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

"I can open my own door" Garcia huffed as she stepped into her office.

"Not on my watch, now will you zip it" Derek spoke back as she cast a look around her upside-down lair.

"What the hell" she blurted with shock.

"What?" she heard him ask.

"What happened in here?" her heart ached at the ugly sight. Her office had always been her neat territory that now was filled with junk- she nearly snapped.

Derek put down her purse and answered leisurely "what, the mess? I got that"

She stuttered, still shocked as he reached for her trash can "partially." _Who ever did this deserve to get their ass kicked,_ a voice inside her raged.

"I guess the guy who was in here going through your system, you know…" Derek answered, clearing up the crumpled paper cups.

"Kevin Lynch" she guessed instantly.

"Yeah, he made a little bit of a mess. Don't worry about it."

"He changed everything." She complained, looking up at her misplaced sleeping babies.

"Changed everything? What are you taking about?" Derek lifted his head to check.

He obviously wasn't around much to notice "He adjusted the…" she grumbled, gesticulating than stopped. "Forget it, it'll be…"It wasn't that terrible after all, she'd get it fixed, no need to get all grumpy on her first day and with her chocolate love hunk that was all high-powered overprotective of her lately. "Go. You need to get to LA."

"No, listen, I'm going to stick around for a while." He offered and she repeated, a little taken aback "Stick around?"

"Yeah. The team can handle one case without me. They'll be fine." He replied smoothly.

She nodded, her hand flying to his chest to rest above his heart "Honey, I know you love me but the prospect of you whirling around here trying to fix _this_ is actually more frightening than getting shot" she admitted, looking again at the unrecognizable state of her office.

Derek surrendered immediately; putting back the trash can to its place, his lips pursed. He turned to her again and sighed, burying his hands in his pants' pockets "Fine, you clean up the mess. I'll go get us some coffee."

"But-" she started and was cut off in a heartbeat "No buts. I'm staying, quit arguing."

"I'm completely fine. Look" she began fake athletic moves of her arms that nagged him clearly "full range of motion, no pain."

"Stop, stop, stop" he warned, "will you stop with the uhs? Stop"

She smiled a little, a glimpse of tenderness shining in her eyes "Go."

He gave a look of refusal and retorted "No, I'm staying."

"Derek!" she scolded and he retorted with a smirk "Girl, let it go! Nothing you'll say will make me leave so zip it"

"Should I kick you out?" she teased faking a pout.

He gave her a cheeky smile "Only if you use your hands, goddess."

She gasped, a tingle of pink flushing her cheeks. "Alright, shoo. Go get us that coffee." She waved her hands at him and he chuckled quietly before complying.

She couldn't help smiling at his caring mood. He had been by her side every day and night. Her couch has truly become his best friend now and each night, she teased him about coming over to her bed and ravishing the hell out of her, cooing _'I know you want to' _and _'I can feel your heat'_

Ever the gentlemen that he was always answered with _'silly girl, get some sleep'_ or _'Hush, don't make me spank you' _

She squealed inside in delight at his decision to stay. She liked him insisting on spending time with her and make sure she was totally okay. She wished it'd last forever…

'_Maybe I should fake __pain to make it last longer'_ she thought to herself amusedly than snapped out of her reverie before it'd get volatile and boost her hopes. He was her best friend, doing what he thought was his duty and that was it, pure friendship. period.

She picked up her purse and walked to her desk to drop it there. "Kevin Lynch, you may be cute, but if you ever miss with my stuff again…" she eyed the disgusting looking flannel check coat on her chair. The colours were definitely wrong for a man's clothing…

With reluctance she lifted it with her thumb and forefinger and dropped it away with the rubbish.

She got to work instantly, arranging what she could, without making enormous efforts since she was regrettably still a bit sore.

She grinned happily when Derek came in with her favourite coffee in hand, the smell of it watering her mouth already. She felt much better the minute she tasted it and despite her forbidding him to help, he did.

Derek couldn't stand watching her struggle to do everything herself and with a little pushing; she gave in and told him what to do instead. He flashed his one hundred watt smile when he was done and noticed the satisfied look on her angelic face.

Not jetting off with the team hadn't kept him from helping them with the case and working on the profile.

He took a seat at the desk nearest the door and worked quietly, doing his best not to disturb her routine and peace and quiet.

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

Morgan turned around the swivel chair he sat on with a puzzled face when he heard Penelope cursing under her breath.

He let out a chuckle at the sight of her trying to adjust her chair and stood up "baby girl, let me."

"No, I've got it." she protested and looked up at him with a glare when he commented "get your pretty ass up right now." he grabbed her hand before she could speak and pulled her up.

She went to lean against her desk watching him crouch "you really don't have to do this."

"Woman, will you hush?" he lifted the pneumatic pump, adjusting the height of her seat while she justified in prattle "I could do it myself. I just can't grip anything too tight yet, and when I tried to do it, it kept falling."

He stood up and ordered with a gesture of his finger. "Will you sit your motor mouth down?"

She did as he asked and muttered "Oh, see, now, that's perfect."

"Yeah?" she could hear the smile in his voice and answered, nodding with a gentle smile "Totally"

He pushed the chair to her desk, leaning down close to her "well, there you go, my sweet lady"

"My hero." She muttered, a broad smile gracing her features.

"I am nobody's hero" he replied, his hands on her shoulders as he pressed a sweet kiss to her temple.

A knock on the door caused Derek to stand and turn around to find the same guy that left a whole lot of trash behind for them to clean up stand there like a total idiot.

He hated the guy from the first sight and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because the geek drooled over his baby girl the day Battle was gone and she received his attention with open arms. He didn't make a big deal out of it since Penelope never mentioned Lynch after that but the slight jealousy was still there somewhere and right now, it flared to life.

"Kevin," Penelope spoke from behind Morgan, bending to the side to see her visitor. Derek almost scowled at her surprised tone but decided against it. He crossed his arms over his chest, sending Lynch a deadly glower that made him gulp.

Lynch cleared his throat and entered the office, his eyes glued on Penelope "Hi, how you doing?"

"Good." Penelope answered with a kind smile "You?"

"Can't complain." Lynch replied than told her "welcome back. You must have missed the office"

Penelope's smile broadened "Yeah, I couldn't wait to get back to the cyber world." She answered and flushed slightly when Derek jumped in "Come on, baby girl. It's not like you don't spend all your time on the computer at home…"

"Did you need anything, Kevin?" she questioned, remembering the researches still to be done while ignoring Derek's demeanour.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot my coat here somewhere…." Lynch began to look around and Derek smirked with icy satisfaction when he spotted it on the bin and nodded toward it "it's over there." he answered than looked down at a blushing Penelope.

He wanted to growl at her embarrassment and shame for throwing that ugly thing away. He didn't want her ever near that guy again. "You could have cleaned up the trash you left here too."

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Lynch muttered, his eyes never shifting from Garcia.

Holding himself from spitting _'you can take that fake apology, shove it right up your hairy ass you bastard.' Morgan_ retorted, "You should be."

"Derek," Penelope spoke, almost through gritted teeth.

"I guess you can leave now" Morgan growled, feeling the heated, warning look of Penelope on him.

"I'll see you around" Lynch said to Pen with a nod and exited her office before Derek shut the door noisily

"Why were you so mean to him?" Penelope snapped and he clenched his jaw "he's really nice" she finished.

"So now he's nice huh?" she gave him a knowing look, guessing he was talking about the previous state her office was in.

"He doesn't strike me as the nice kinda guy" he added and fought the will to snap when she asked "care to enlighten me?"

'_Yeah sure, he's the kind that wants to get into your panties and be a __damn part of your life' _he raved in his thoughts than took a deep breath to calm down.

"He and I could be great friends, Derek. We belong to the same world" she speculated before he could speak, attempting to assuage his apparent anger.

"He wouldn't just stop at friendship" he talked back and she turned to her computers, hiding her smirk.

Was Derek jealous? It sure looked like it "don't be ridiculous" she mumbled and heard him sigh.

"Look, can we just drop it and grab a bite?" he demanded irritatedly. "I'm starving."

"You go ahead. Bring me something to nibble on" she replied, her fingers flying with speed on her keyboard, trying to get done with work so she could leave for the night. It was already late and he had been with her all day. He needed a few hours of rest too.

"Will do. See you later" he left her office and hurried to the nearest diner he could find. Later wasn't that long as he came back less than a half hour. In truth he feared, she'd drive home without him. He wouldn't allow that when he was in town, he'd make sure she did as little efforts as possible, until she was healed for good.

**A/N: want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so this is canon and not AU!**** My bad :P Thanks LoveforPenandDerek for correcting me. Thank you for alerting and reviewing you all, it brought you another chapter. I hope you have fun reading it :)**

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

The next day Derek was buried in paper work. He usually complained but with his sparkly baby girl right next to him with her witty words and light touches now and then; he did the job without a quibble.

Hours passed and at lunch time, hunger kicked in again. Abandoning his last file to finish, he quitted her office to bring them both some food.

"Oh, no" Penelope moaned when she heard news about who the unsub was, that killed all those men ruthlessly.

She turned her chair to the door when Derek came in a while later, holding her demanded lasagna ready. She knew he was as much informed on the case as she was "Jonny Mchale, the graphic novelist is the unsub?"

"Yeah, I know. So what?" He replied casually.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed, taking one of the containers from him.

"Don't tell me you're a fan of this guy?" he dragged his chair next to hers for their break and sat down.

"Oh, my God, yes. He's a genius" she replied in a second.

He shook his head and muttered "A genius in a psychotic break that cut people into pieces. Don't think he's much of an idol, sweetheart."

They ate in silence for a minute before Penelope uttered suddenly, breaking the silence "Hey, do you know who Frank Miller is?"

His eyes narrowed as he chewed "Frank Miller. Sounds familiar. Unsub?"

"No" she started with a small laugh "Graphic novelist.300? Sin City?"

"Oh," he spoke, drawing out the syllable "Right, right, right" he put his fork down, lying back into his chair "cool movies."

She smiled brightly, leaving her favourite dish for a minute. "Anyway," She lowered her head for a split second, feeling a revelatory blush colour her cheek.

"He said something once, and it makes me think of you." she told him, her eyes looking into his "The noir hero is a knight in blood-caked armour. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time…"

An astral silence followed her words, a long moment that kept their deep gazes locked, their souls binding in an overly emotional way. The silence slowly began to turn awkward and Pen tore her gaze away, overwhelmed by the intensity of his look.

Her heart thumped like drums as her entire frame went hyper aware of his proximity, he was so close, looking at her so deep, she felt he could look right through her soul and she couldn't bear it. She couldn't fall harder than she already was, it would be _wrong_…_so wrong_. _'Damn me for saying those words to him' _she said to herself. He was her knight, he always has been and she just blurted it right to him

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice that had never been so affectionate and smoky at the same time "Seems like I'm somebody's hero after all."

At the simple caress of his finger gliding over her cheek, Gooseflesh jolted over every inch of her flesh, her eyes sliding close in response.

She gulped and opened her eyes, raising a tentative smile before turning around to her food, turning her back on him to hide her emotions. Her appetite was definitely gone as her stomach swirled with nervousness.

It was silly really, nothing happened, she shouldn't be feeling like this she thought but despite everything, she couldn't help thinking of the possibilities…

She watched him eat the rest of his meal in silence and she forced down hers, hastening back to her babies and thankful for their job that kept them busy, saving her from the uneasiness of that reining dead silence.

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

Removing the key from her door lock, Penelope turned the knob and smiled up at Derek. Since the team got back and after their little fun out at their usual bar, she had completely relaxed around her chocolate god of thunder again and he was as flirty as he always were, never letting her lively mood fade.

She opened her door, taking a few steps than stopped, eying him quizzically when he didn't move from his spot, leaning against the door frame.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked in a small voice. That was odd; he always came in without even an invite and slept over, now she had to ask?

He shook his head negatively, a barely there smirk playing on his lips "I think we both know what'll happen if I do" he faked a frisky tone, a gorgeous grin forming on his perfect lips as he winked at her.

Her lips parted, a seductive look settling on her features as she moved her fingers to his belly, grabbing a pinch of his shirt before she pulled him forward inside with her "you're such a _tease_," she murmured silkily with a frisson that disappeared when he pulled her into his arms than kissed her forehead, kicking the door shut with his foot.

To say she was disappointed was an understatement. The man was _wild_ these days with flirting, over the top of their usual limits and yet he was all cuddly after every bold word he used. Every time, reminding her they were just friends, kissing her temple or forehead, sometimes her cheeks but it stopped there.

Only God knew where she wanted those lips most, every inch of her ached to be touched by them. Her lips would itch like crazy sometime when she saw that delicious looking pair wet or just from the feel of them against her flesh. Her thoughts had so often wandered to places no tech kitten should ever venture to.

Darn, even his winning smile drove her hot as hell whenever he flashed it. She had learned to control her lust over the years and found a pretty entertaining way to dampen it too… just the memory of that made her smile and flush instantly in shyness as she felt her cheeks burning red.

All this flirting would be the death of her someday; she thought maybe she should really move on, get a boyfriend she'd force herself to love and forget about Mr. sex lady-killer here holding her.

He had said he loved her and she answered the same. Her heart screamed at her to make a move and see if he meant it the way her guts told her he did but somehow she couldn't. What if it messed up their whole chemistry? What if she screwed up and would spend the rest of her life regretting it? His friendship was better than nothing, she wouldn't take any risk losing that…

Shutting off those thoughts, she inhaled deeply into his chest, taking in his scent, the masculine delight fragrance that she loved to smell every minute he was near. She had never come across any man that smelled like Derek. No, he was one of a kind. Just the smell of his cologne sent a thrill down her spine and made her heart sing when he laid his arms out at her service at night, letting her get comfy and all touchy feely against his chest to have a good night's sleep, not complaining once the mornings she woke up, practically laying over him flat.

She laughed helplessly in silence against his chest at the recall of those mornings, she had noticed and mostly felt the bulge against his jeans so many times, she kinda grew out of her shame. It brought her such self fulfilment to know she could turn him on that easy, just by getting sprawled over him…

Yep…those were the good days, when she had gotten back from the hospital and needed nursing. He had volunteered…

After she started getting better, he moved to the couch and there was nothing wrong with that, on the contrary it was wise of him but she still felt bad and disappointed. Then again, they were just friends and any man would get hard if he had a woman sleeping over him, her every curve sinking over him the way hers had over Derek.

"What's so funny?" she heard his voice intruding her thoughts and pulling her out of them although she had stopped laughing a moment ago.

"Nothing, hot stuff. Just a pleasant memory." She answered and he hummed "I hope it includes me."

"Only one part" she whispered in a sexy voice, standing on her tiptoes. He kissed the tip of her nose and released her quickly, struggling to hold back his erection from jutting out.

"Which one?" he blurted hoarsely before he knew it _'what the fuck!'_ he snapped at himself inwardly. What the hell was he doing-adding fuel to the already burning fire?

She walked toward her room, lifting the blue-purple beaded door curtain than stopped a second to pass a quick look over him from head to toe and back up again with a sexy smirk "why don't _you_ figure it out"

Derek growled low in his throat in desire. Damn that woman enslaved him for life, no doubt about that, in every way a woman could enslave a man. He had got so sick of waiting. She had been to hell and back and now wasn't the time, he knew that, that's what kept him from making any move. Once she'd get over what happened, he'd be there, ready like the hero she saw him to woo his princess' heart.

There wasn't the slightest chance she didn't love him back, he was all confident on that part thanks to his good luck the nights he spent holding her. He had never told her that but his baby girl always talked in her sleep and his name along with 'I love you's were the only coherent words she formed. Those nights he had fought the urge to wake her and take her up on that ravishing offer, struggled not to kiss the crap out of her in the morning when she retorted with her well know _'I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff'_

For now he was happy, cheerful to know he had her heart and would be willingly given to him the day he'd make the step. Someday soon…all he was looking for was a chance, an opportunity to romance her a little bit and lay it out in the open than he'd ravish her within the hour. Yeah, that felt like a good plan, one he was keen on starting to scheme.

After putting down his gun and cuffs over her living room glass table, he made his way to her kitchen, opening the fridge, hopeful to find some leftovers. She hadn't eaten earlier and he figured she was starving. He grabbed the plate there containing fried chicken and headed to the microwave.

Penelope walked quickly out of her room, needing to swallow some sustenance or she'd faint. Strolling to her kitchen, she began in plea "Derek, would you do me-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw him doing exactly what she had in mind and she sent him a grateful smile.

"Oh, hell yes, sweetness. All you gotta do is ask." he flirted huskily in innuendo, making her jaw drop embarrassedly as she recalled when her words stopped.

She approached him and punched his arm playfully as he chuckled. "Good one." She mumbled and took a seat on one of the high chairs.

He placed the fuming delicious looking dish before her and she smiled hungrily. "There you go, your highness" Derek cooed near her ear, handing her a glass of wine.

"This doesn't look like royalty dinner, hot stuff" she faked a displeased tone, putting her glass down.

"It would if _I_ fixed it." he bragged, taking a seat next to her, a cold beer already in his hand. "Next time." He promised affectionately, a hint of hurt on his face. Tomorrow he would have to go for another case and leave Penelope by herself.

It crashed them both and like him, she barely disguised her pain and exchanged his sad gaze.

"I'll hold you to that." She answered lowly with a faint smile. His downcast eyes lifted when she tasted her dinner and hummed in satisfaction than told him naughtily "Thank you…your _hotness_."

"Crazy girl." He muttered amusedly, shaking his head, a cheeky smile finally spreading across his lips.

His fingers gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she ate and fell silent, drinking his beer. He took the plate from her when she was done "I got it," he told her in a rather ordering tone.

She grinned, finishing her wine "not gonna argue on that." She answered gladly. Whenever he came, he took everything on himself and didn't let her lift a finger, she never protested and she certainly wouldn't start tonight.

A long sigh escaped her as she gazed at him, how could a man be so perfect? Inside and out. His nursing and caring had been more than simple help, the only case she saw that kind of attention given was between husband and wife and they were so far from that…

No, for him she was the best friend he'd always be there for and the other way around. He would flirt with everything in him than bring up his big brother demeanour with her whenever the tiniest of hopes would pop into her head.

Tonight was possibly the last time he'd be crashing at her place and it strangely got her tearful. Ignoring the lump in her throat and gulping hard to force it down, she let her feeling of gratitude fill her completely.

"Baby boy, I owe you." she began softly and he turned around, drying his hands. "You don't know how grateful I am for everything you've done"

"And what exactly is that?" he murmured, stalking toward her. There it was again, his teasing mood that'd be followed by a stinging brotherly gesture.

"Taking care of me and staying here…though I've got an alarm now and Battle is dead." she stated matter-of-factly.

He brushed his thumb over her cheek and replied tenderly "you don't owe me a thing, baby girl. That's what I'm here for"

"Sleeping with your chest as my pillow is what you're here for too?" she questioned with a gleam of amusement.

"For that you owe me, princess." He played back with deadpan humour.

"Yeah? What?" came her provoking retort. He licked his lips, causing her to shudder stealthily as he glimpsed her lips than her eyes "you'll pay the toll pretty soon"

**A/N: Only your reviews keep me typing shippers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, initially I was going to update sooner ****for you guys but a part needed to be added so here it is complete. **

**Have fun reading and thanks much to all who are supporting this. Send me some more battery w****ords shippers to keep me typing :)**

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

_Laid on her back with his grey shirt on hugging her frame, her panting filling the room, she let her eyes slid close while he rested on his side next to her, propped up with his lower arm as his right hand roamed over her flesh. His fingertips grazing her neck torturously than slipping down to her chest, circling her hardened nipples from above the thin fabric._

_She moaned his name in reflex when his hand caressed its way down to her belly, pausing a mere second before travelling down to her hip than her inner thigh, getting closer to her throbbing center every minute. She gasped out with a shiver at the contact of his hot lips capturing her earlobe, sucking gently on it before gliding down to the pulse spot on her neck. _

_He thrust two long fingers into her wet channel, making her clench around them simultaneously. _

Penelope shot her eyes open in shock at her own fantasy, trying to lower her shaky ragged breathing. Of all the times she got to be horny, her body _had _to choose this night, when Derek was there at her house, sleeping on her couch and having his rest before going back to work the next day…

Unable to decrease her quivers, she got out of bed and tripped to her kitchen, filling a glass of water and adding as many ice cubes as possible than gulped it down thirstily. She froze on her way back to her room at the sound of Morgan's voice coming from her living room area "What's the matter, baby girl. Can't sleep?"

She strolled slowly toward him and tensed up self consciously when his eyes washed an amused look over her. She was wearing her new heart print pj's that were everything but sexy, rather cute but not attractive in the least. She could read his look that said _'you look adorable'_ but despite that she felt humiliated.

"Got used to the iron pillow, haven't you" he bragged, patting his chest and she giggled slightly.

"You could say that." She replied with a sweet smile.

He stood up rapidly and came close to her, standing behind her before wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and waist "well, baby girl, it's at your service this time"

"Really?" she voiced feebly and he answered "mm-hmm" with a croaky adenoidal voice, kissing her cheek.

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

Her head resting over his left shoulder while her hand on his torso, Penelope hopelessly attempted to get some control over her unstoppable quivering body, the effect of the icy water long gone and forgotten as she kept supposedly nestled in Derek's arms. The feel of his side flush against her breasts making her hotter every passing second wasn't damn helping either…

"What's wrong, baby. Hmm?" came out his affectionate smoky whisper, too low, nearly going suggestive while his sexy lips ghosted erotically over her forehead, causing Penelope's trembles to double and a low moan wanting out. His hand left her shoulder and slid up to her hair, touching it softly before his fingers moved to her ear, gliding arousingly over the curve before playing gently with the earlobe.

She let out another shaky breath for what might be the fiftieth time in ten minute, relishing and fighting at the same time the pleasure of feeling his improper touches that turned to caresses, getting her heart into a frenzy of excitement. "Nothing…nothing's wrong, Derek" she sighed quietly, her voice slightly shaky. His fingers had lowered to her neck amorously stroking the side of it than delicately over her throat.

Her eyes slid close in embarrassment at his instantly murmured question "Feeling cold?"

She waggled her head as an answer and gulped with another shiver at the caress of his right hand on her side, brushing up and down so sensually, driving her crazy with all his bold moves.

Her body on fire, Penelope suddenly got aware of her leg that had been unconsciously thrown over his since he lay down. She mastered all her courage to show some restrain and went to shift her leg, only to be stopped by his callused hand slipping to grab it and brought it higher to wrap around both his thighs.

He was pushing it, Derek knew it. Damn, it was so obvious; he'd recognize those trembles and signs anywhere… just like the ones he was experiencing right now. His baby girl got turned on by him and now he was stuck in his frustration too, a part of him was glad she was too ashamed to even notice his erection or dare to look down.

By suggesting sleeping in her bed tonight, he had no idea that she lusted after him right then and there. If he'd known he'd have kept his mouth shut. Penelope wasn't ready for that yet and he'd probably screw up if he did something too soon but somehow he couldn't help touching her the way he did at that moment. This wasn't even foreplay but he enjoyed it, he needed it…

The feeling of her so close and within reach like that intoxicated him and made his better judgment fly out the window. He wanted to show her at least some loving before he left and she needed it as much as he did…though he would cross the line completely, his act would depend only on her.

Penelope shut her eyes in a desperate bid to fall asleep, biting her lip, her toes curling when he slithered an amatory caress from her thigh to her hip and all the way up to arm before slipping up to her neck, cupping the side of it tenderly.

This was the worst frustrating situation she has ever found herself in; she shouldn't have let that fantasy even start, now she could hardly breathe, hyper sensitive to his every touch, to his fragrance that dazed her and the feel of his body this intimately near. The sound of his fast heartbeat, and his even breathing that had turned shallow told her he was moving to a level she hadn't seen coming at all. She didn't know what was with him tonight, he had gone so far off their usual banter and now he turned it physical, bringing heavy doubts about his chaste intentions.

After a few seconds, she could no more resist to lift her head and rested it next to his on the pillow, leaving her eyes safely closed. "Derek, I-" she breathed at the feeling of his thumb grazing her jaw line before gradually descending to her throat, tracing down to the hollow of her neck and brushing up again.

Derek wet his dry lips, his lidded eyes taking in the beautiful sight of her face, so fragile reflecting her drowning feelings of love and want for him, driving him all the more crazy. He held on with all his might, restraining himself from feeling her up and aggravating the situation which could ruin his coming plans.

His lips pressed slow feathery kisses to her shut eyes before he even realized it and found himself stroking his thumb at a snail's pace over her soft cheek mindlessly, drinking in the effect of her shaky breathing on him and those parted pink pouty lips inches away, tantalizing him like nothing had ever could as she moaned lowly "I need…"

That was it, he was losing it, another minute and he was sure to crack and jump on her like a lion on prey.

His thumb lowered dangerously to the corner of her mouth, itching to feel those heavenly looking pair of lips, press and touch right before replacing it with his starving mouth…

"What do you need, baby girl?" he whispered huskily, appealingly, only waiting on her given green light to attack.

At the contact of his thumb on her lower lip her eyes flew open at once, her body panicking like she had just awakened. Stuttering slightly, she babbled "I need to go to the bathroom." and left his arms in a flash simultaneously, frantically escaping to the bathroom.

Derek turned to lay on his back with a deep sigh, his eyes shutting as he bit his bottom lip ashamedly. He quickly started to work on calming down, breathing deeply to get under control before she got back.

Penelope opened the medicine cabinet, muddling it as plastic bottles tumbled down falling into the sink, her body still shaky as she scurried in search of her sleeping pills. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ugh!' _she scolded herself in a burble than huffed out in relief when she found what she was looking for.

Thankful to have strong medication supplies, she didn't hesitate in swallowing one. That would work in less than a quarter of minutes and save her from the madness that took over both her and Derek.

She walked nervously back to the room, her eyes looking down, avoiding to meet his. She casually settled back into his arms, trying to erase what had just happened and keep in mind that he was just being a little more demonstrative tonight-that's all… maybe because he was going back to work and the real world...

This time with her back to him and his arm around her waist, she felt more at ease and could dampen her trembles. "Good night, handsome" she murmured softly and closed her eyes at the gentle sound of his voice "Good night, baby girl."

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

Garcia dropped her colourful folders over her desk. Today her little paradise vacation with Morgan ended. She attended the briefing and the team was leaving in twenty minutes.

The cases always kept them apart, even when Derek made it back; he always spent no more than a few minutes with her before heading home to sleep. This time would surely be no different.

The silky smooth manly voice coming from the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she whirled around to see her chocolate love hunk standing there with his flashed drop-dead gorgeous smile "Time to pay the toll, beautiful"

She smiled helplessly; he always lifted her spirit, no matter how down it'd get "How much?"

He ambled in quietly and closed her door "That won't cut it, sweetness. I was expecting something priceless, worth all the money in this world…"

"Not sure I have something like that, baby."

Standing in front of her, nonchalant he answered "Trust me, princess. You got it"

Her mouth formed an o shape as she studied his loving gaze "if I knew what it was, hot stuff, I'd be the queen of the universe."

"And this comes from the all knowing goddess?" he mocked dryly and she faked annoyance "damn dibs…okay, handsome. What is it?"

"A kiss" he replied hoarsely and she froze. Her heartbeat moved into overdrive as surprise and a little panic donned her face, _'what do you know! So much for the big brother theory'_ she thought to herself. Was he for real? No, he wouldn't do that to her, would he? Make her taste heaven than kick her out of it as if she was never in?

A weeny pure voice in her mind took in the possibility that he was maybe asking for a peck on the cheek and she stalled instantly, "where?"

"Lips" he rejoined boldly with confidence, bringing a severe blush to her cheeks. She smiled shyly, her eyes looking into his for any sign of joke or hesitation but found none. Her heart sang in response, maybe they did have a chance, he wouldn't ask for a kiss and flirt consistently if he saw her as just a friend, right?

She melted inwardly at what he had mentioned a minute ago _'something priceless, worth all the money in the world'_ he must have been teasing. No wonder all the girls were drooling at his feet, he was one hell of a sweet talker.

The clock was ticking and she struggled to shut her jumbled doubts. Now was really not the time to think over his intentions. He asked her to kiss him, making one of her daydreams and fantasies come true without even knowing it and Penelope was no fool to refuse that offer…

She prepared mentally for his demand than languidly leaned in, her eyes closing before her lips traced his smooth velvet soft ones. It took all what she had in her not to moan at the sensational explosive feeling. He was motionless and yet controlled and disarmed her of any willpower to pull away as she delightedly went on brushing her lips over his electrifying ones repeatedly.

A tiny, inaudible moan escaped her when she felt his sensual mouth open an inch and his tongue lightly touch her nether lip, gliding over it erotically, parting his lips wider and inviting her in.

Unable to regain control over her moves, her hands went helplessly to his face, cupping his jaw as she ravenously plunged her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss, caressing and exploring all at once.

She moaned again, this time soundly and shivered at his responsive groan when she inched her tongue deeper into his deliciously warm mouth, snapping his control. His arms clasped around her waist, pressing her tight against him as she sucked and licked pleasurably on his bottom lip, indulging the luscious taste of him.

This was otherworldly and none of her fantasies had ever done it justice. She felt like she could never get enough, that she'd never bring herself to pull away and yet the second he took control and began kissing her back, she instantly broke it, releasing his lips reluctantly.

No, she wouldn't let him kiss her back, show any emotion that could crush her later if he'd forget all about this magical moment…if all he had been looking for was to bill and coo. Tasting his lips like she did was bearable but the memory of his kiss would cut her deep for the rest of her life…

She noted the undisguised disappointment on his face for a few seconds than masked with his practised smug smile. He let go of her slowly and croaked "Damn woman…you owe me another million of those"

Leaving her slack jawed in amusement; he chuckled and left her office.

Penelope stood in place, breathless, still not recovering from what had just happened and his said words. Her fingers rose to her lips on which a lazy smile started to form as she drowned in her carefree frame of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! This chapter is longer shippers so it took a while. I**** pray you like :)**

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

One month, one single month after their kiss and she had already moved on. Morgan huffed out a sigh fumingly. He knew it, that punk didn't want just friendship. He had found the opportunity to get P alone and took advantage of it. Now she was going out with him.

Derek had never been this enraged, not even with the goddamn unsubs. A couple of minutes ago, Lynch had come up to him and started blurting the cursed words _"Penelope's with me now, so go pack the rest of your shirts." _

He had mastered all of his control not to punch that prick. Well he couldn't blame him. Who could resist his goddess that stepped in the BAU every day like a flower among thorns…

Yet he was outraged, Penelope belonged to him! How could she forget it and let that geek near her?

Although Derek chose to deny it, he knew he had something to do with it. By choosing to pause and take a step back in their changing relationship after that amazing kiss, he had utterly screwed up.

In the manner she had stepped away from him when he started kissing her back that day, he saw some sort of fear and he couldn't help panicking inside, rethinking his entire plan on the spot. For a whole week he had brooded over his actions, maybe he was going too fast or maybe she just wasn't ready to start on a relationship just yet, so he had stopped the overdone dirty talk and teasing and kept as professional as possible, without ever mentioning what happened.

She took his premeditated distance to give her some space and time during these four past weeks the wrong way, and she hooked up with another.

'_Not ready, my ass' _he thought to himself. She had jumped on the first occasion and dated that man.

He felt a bitter ache in his chest, no woman had ever made him feel the way Penelope did, she had kissed him and his whole world changed, her lips were like a drug he discovered was his own personal brand of heroin. He wanted more of it, needed to feel those lush lips on his own every second if it were ever possible. To him it was as normal as breathing and he wouldn't last long without experiencing that heavenly feeling again.

He had replayed it in his mind to live through the last cases that came back to back and crushed him…now that he was home; no warm welcome faced him but the hurtful words of some cretin that seemed not so afraid of him anymore.

Derek stood in front of her closed office door and sighed again, clenching his jaw. He entered without permission and watched Penelope whirl around in her chair, her face donning alarm at the sight of him "Derek?" she breathed, clearly not missing his angry face.

"You're going out with Lynch?" he snapped, closing the door behind him.

Penelope's lips parted "how did you know?" she questioned shakily.

"He told me" Morgan retorted and took a few angry steps toward her "and what the hell was he talking about-my shirts?"

Garcia gulped hard, her cheeks flushing in deep inhibition "I'm not discussing this with you," she replied shortly and without giving him any time to react, she stood up and walked to the door, opening it for him to go "Derek, you need to leave, I have work to do"

His look full of resentment at her actions, Morgan stormed off without a word, leaving her trembling in place with panic.

She could recall that night two days ago when Kevin had come over to her place for the first time.

She had started dating Lynch a few days after Derek had left, when he seemed to have forgotten all about her and what had happened between them. He acted exactly like she had predicted and it hurt her as hell but Kevin was there chasing after her like a lovesick puppy.

After his third visit to her office she could no more turn him down. The chance to move on and get a boyfriend offered itself to her and she took it gladly.

Later on, the idea proved to be good enough. Kevin was sweet, caring and very romantic. He had asked her out nearly every day and she had lots fun with him but it wasn't until two nights ago that she found the will to invite him over.

The evening had gone great; they had had a nice dinner and came close to making out until Kevin discovered something that was really not for his eyes to see…

_Penelope came out of the bathroom in a silk sexy nightgown and stepped quietly toward her room, ready for a long night with her new boyfriend. She froze in the door way when she found him turning drawers upside down in anger._

"_What the..." she started in shock. She knew what he was looking for, a condom. He had told her he had none on him and she had let him know she kept a few somewhere in her room, never thinking he was gonna look for them._

_She breathed his name, shakily half from stun and half in alarm, looking down at all clothes she had been secretly keeping for a long time thrown on the floor._

"_What the hell is this!" he snapped turning around to look at an extremely abashed Penelope, his hands angrily gesturing at all the t-shirts and dress shirts just like Morgan's._

"_You're with him too?" he raged and she waggled her head negatively. _

"_No, we're not together" she hurried to take the man cologne bottle from him, more sheepish than she'd ever been. This was so humiliating, how was she gonna explain this to him without looking like a besotted crazy woman and breaking his heart at the same time? _

_She felt violated and bashful right then and there; nobody was supposed to see this, no one had the right to discover her most erotic secret fantasy this way._

"_Then why is his stuff __all around" he back talked and she bit her quivering lip, holding back the wave of heavy tears. _

"_I think you should go now, Kevin" she ordered coldly, her eyes looking away from him. He stared at her disbelievingly for a moment than shook his head in disappointment and dashed out of her place. She set the alarm shakily, closing and locking her door before collapsing against it, giving in to her silent sobs and tears. _

_Tonight should have been perfect and it was ruined, all because of Derek, the man she desperately craved for and loved. 'Damn you, Morgan!' she spat out tearfully, looking down at the bottle she held, his fragrant smell soaking her hands now, causing her to ache more._

_She had gotten the name of his cologne months ago and ran to buy it to complete her fancy. How pathetic was that? Sleeping with shirts just like his on, drenched in his musky scent and jack off with his name on her lips regularly almost every night…_

_Now that bit her in the ass and probably ended things between Kevin and her. Morgan of course would go back to his flings like he used to do before she got shot and she wouldn't do anything about it. In the end, that kiss was the only memory he could offer, one she'd have to hold onto for the rest of her life. Dropping the perfume on her lap, she covered her face with both hands and let out her sorrow…_

Garcia walked back to her chair and sat, confused by Derek's reaction, why was he so angry, more jealous actually. He had no right to play with her heart like that, ignore her while he's away and ask all her attention when he was back.

She was free to date anyone she liked for God's sakes! Loving him wasn't gonna keep her from having a proper relationship. She deserved to find someone who loved her like a woman should be loved. She couldn't stand being stuck on Morgan that would never settle down and the jealousy that ate at her of all women drooling over him. Trying again with Kevin might work; at least it'd dampen her lust over her best friend and drift her thoughts away from him.

Derek took a seat at his desk, trying not to draw attention to his fuming self; he opened a file, pretending to work. A jumble of thoughts came over him as he tried to make sense of Lynch's words, fuddled and perplexed. He never left any clothes at Penelope's so how come that freak mentioned that?

He had been so pissed off by the news of them going out that he forgot completely about that part and Penelope's mortified reaction got him thinking harder or rather profiling the possible events during his absence.

Slowly, the pieces of questions started coming together and he formed an answer with startled emotions rather than shock, all worry clearing out of him and a little proud smile splattered on his face in slow realization.

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

Her fifth weekend without Derek was much like the past ones, heavy on her heart and this time without Kevin's presence-not that it changed anything in the short period they were together but he managed somehow to keep her mind off Morgan for a little while.

This Saturday morning was bitterer, all because of last night's events. Her ex boyfriend had stupidly blurted what he saw to Morgan. She didn't hesitate in breaking things off with him for good that same night.

She came home and ignored Morgan's calls, praying he wouldn't be too curious and try to find out more. They didn't speak for hours now and a lump rose to her throat every time the days he spent there came back to her. She missed him terribly but couldn't do anything about it. Her little secret messed up everything with him. She felt horrible pretending it was his fault, because he got upset with her dating Lynch, thankful in a way that he didn't come over to her place, she had been humiliated enough…

How was she supposed to face him and bring it up and attempt to explain some crazy shit like that?

The doorbell ring snapped her out of her thoughts and she froze in alarm. What if it was him? She breathed shakily; gulping down her nervousness for a minute, there was no need to get all panicky, it was probably some delivery or the mailman.

Looking through the peephole, she sighed out in relief when she saw some stranger delivering flowers. She opened her door and her jaw dropped at the sight of a dozen other men behind him, all there for the same reason with different kinds of flowers.

"Penelope Garcia?" the one on front asked and she just nodded, still not recovering. They entered without permission, putting them everywhere and she sighed out a laugh in startle at the sight of her apartment looking like a flower shop. One man, face hidden behind the roses waited on her to let him in.

Finding her voice again, she spoke waving her hand toward the nearest table "just- put them over there."

He did as she asked and she smiled broadly, her lips still parted when she saw it was Derek holding the roses. Flashing his winning smile at her, he turned his attention to the men with him and spoke up "alright, guys. Thanks for the help" he held the door open for them and they scurried out. She figured he must have paid them all for their little show.

He closed the door and turned to her with hope mixed with tenderness on his handsome face, a tentative smile playing on his lips.

She breathed another laugh out and said, completely stunned "Derek, you're crazy-this is crazy!"

Her smile faded slowly, replaced with a fragile face as he approached her and caressed her cheek "Nothing is too crazy for my baby girl…" his tender lowered voice made her eyes close and she shifted away from him before she'd lose her self-control. "Don't" she murmured and stepped to her sitting room.

She turned to him with an upset face and informed "I dumped Kevin… I kicked him out before anything happened." she shook her head, a little angrily at the apparent satisfied smirk on his face as he kept his alpha male posture with his strong arms folded leisurely across his chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked and she waggled her head than gulped when he walked to her couch and sat, facing her "Ok. I'll talk."

"Took me some time to figure out what he was talking about, but last night I did." Penelope stiffened unexpectedly at his first words, her heart in her mouth as he told her unashamedly "Penelope, you never had access to my clothes and I left no shirt of mine here so my guess is, you bought ones just like mine," thunderstruck, Garcia wished the ground would crack and swallow her whole from humiliation. With all the gall left in her she ordered "Stop profiling me, Derek."

The hyper-rhythm of her heartbeat scared her to death when he continued, as though she didn't speak "unluckily for you, he chanced on them and it didn't work out pretty well so you threw him out…without any explanation"

Her body cracking under pressure began to tremble plainly when Derek slowly stood up, his piercing look glued on her like a predator "You felt busted and ditched most of them," she gulped audibly, listening to his words and tone that dropped an octave as he stalked toward her, killing her inside with anxiousness bit by bit. His face serious, in control and too damn professional like he was profiling her entirely, embarrassing her further "but you couldn't give up on that fantasy, could you?"

She took a few steps back, matched by his forward ones "so you kept one or two-hid them well this time."

"Stop it." she talked back with a brittle voice, shutting him up this time with the tears that welled up in her eyes. Standing in front of him, she put up her hand to halt his moves as he leaned down, staggering her "What are you doing-don't" she croaked, stepping back but incapable of stopping him as she found herself trapped in his arms, pressed flush to his hunk physique.

Her tears escaped her lashes when he cupped her jaw, his eyes softening and gazing lovingly into hers "I told you," he started in a hoarse whisper "I love you. When are you gonna get it into your hardhead" he finished with honesty and amazement donned her face instantly, joy coming in overflow too soon, making her shiver and bringing up the tears she'd been fighting all at once.

Her guts were right after all and he just proved it. His lips brushed against hers, consuming her blanking her mind from everything else but him and his mouth on her. She let him lead, dazed by his sudden confession that made her too happy to describe. He pulled away before she could kiss him back and spoke against her lips, his breath mingling with hers "See I know you love me back," a light smile curved her lips slowly and her eyes widened, looking straight into his when he added "I heard it enough while you slept, to be out of doubt…"

He glided his lips on hers again and whispered his voice reluctantly vulnerable "but I need to hear you now, baby girl. Say it again."

Her hand slid up to his face, cupping his jaw with a tender smile "I love you, so much…" her tone slightly quivered when he turned his face against her hand, nuzzling it with closed eyes and her mouth opened sheepishly, feeling the blush burning her cheeks at the look he gave her and his communicative gaze that told her what she feared; he had smelled his cologne on her just now.

His lips crushed against hers in a savage kiss the next second, feeding on her until she weakened and lost herself in his spellbinding kiss, matching his heat excitedly as he held her tighter.

She let out a helpless moan before she knew it as he kissed down her neck passionately. Her head tilted the side without hesitation, giving him more access and moaning freely at the arousing wet kisses he was leaving there.

Soon enough, she went breathless, his effect on her too much to bear as she tried to slow him down and fluttered her eyes close shivering at the sense of gooseflesh rising all over her skin when he croaked against her neck "You know what it does to me? The very thought of you sleeping in my shirts, pretending I'm there, kissing you...touching you."

A ragged moan fled her lips this time, her frame trembling in lust when his hands grabbed her hips, his groin pushing harder onto hers, making sure she felt his throbbing erection that begged to be buried inside her, turning her on like never before. If she hadn't been this overwhelmed, speechless and motionless she would have devoured her chocolate god on the spot, skipping ever foreplay he had in mind.

She heard his intake of breath and stifled a whimper when he released her, pulling inches away to look at her "I'm not gonna do anything now…" she blinked in confusion when he stepped away completely, walking backwards to the door "I'll be back tonight, at nine. You better be ready for me girl."

She sighed and bit her lip, a smile forming on her face as she watched him step out and close the door. She turned to look around at all the forgotten flowers which were already in vases…

Once again, he left her aghast but relieved and happy inside. Her mind hadn't yet wrapped around what he had said and done and the way her personal life changed in a period of hours but she had the entire day to recover and get ready for her fantasy man and love of her life tonight…

**A/N: So do you want the next part or was this enough? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Howdy shippers! Whooh, **_**long long**_** chapter, you can surely forgive me taking this long then, eh? **

**This is the last one M/G fans, sadly but it's all filled with treats :) I hope you'll like.**

**Warning; explicit! **

**Millions of thanks to all who supported this story that would've never gone on without you****, so thank you heaps.**

**p.s The song chosen in this chapter had been sent to me by a fan on youtube that wanted a video made of our favorite pairing but it didn't feel right in my book. On the other hand I thought it perfect for the moment you'll find below. The**** name is "Everytime I close my close my eyes" by Babyface.**

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

The moment she opened her door, all of his impatience vanished. He had spent the day waiting, thinking it better to give her a few hours to breathe and not bombard her with overwhelm like he noticed she was in earlier.

She loved him for sure, but as he knew her she might have backed out and brought up her defensive walls again like the other night.

Taking her out to dinner and romancing her a little were on his plan tonight. She deserved so much better than a quick make out at her apartment, his over powerful lust would have to wait for he wanted to make love to her, rejoice in every second of it like he had been waiting for almost three years now.

Stunned by both her appearance and own plans, he let his gaze wash down her beautiful curvy body donned in a fit strapless, dark wine coloured dress and lace high heels sandals-that were killer enough. All of her hair was pulled up alluringly but for a few masses of golden curls that cascaded down the sides of her face.

He held back from panting at the vision facing him, licking his lip in reaction to the sight of her soft full lips glossed in red than met her twinkling eyes again as she grinned and let him in.

"My, my-Look at _you_" he breathed, stepping insides, his eyes still assaulting her from head to toe.

She giggled with a blush "I fixed dinner" she spoke softly, her thumb motioning over her shoulder to the romantically laid table and the lit candles on it.

She closed her eyes at his ravishing gaze that didn't shift from her for a second, still checking her out "oh, yes. You did."

Stifling her amused laugh at his words, she approached him, cupping his face and kissed his lips tenderly before she upped her passion when he responded hungrily in seconds.

A squeal escaped her when Derek's arms backed her against the door and crushed his physique against hers, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She breathed shakily when he inched away to speak "I missed you…"

"You were here this morning, silly." She answered with a happy smile, her eyes locking with his.

"I missed you anyway" he murmured back, capturing her lips again in a slow gentle kiss that was interrupted a minute later by the ding sound of the oven alerting her of her almost forgotten food "Get comfortable, hot stuff. You're about to have some royalty dinner."

"Really. What's for dessert?" he teased erotically and she blushed, silent for a second "You'll see" she breathed, strolling away and to her kitchen.

Derek sighed as he walked towards the table and shook his head amusedly at the all the colours there, a faint smile curving his lips when he heard the soft music playing in the background. Her personal touch that he loved was everywhere, even in the candles that were unusually violet yet correspondingly original.

His brows knitted when she came back with an unrecognisable dish, fuming with a delicious smell that reminded him how hungry he was. He watched her serve in both plates than pulled the chair for her and brought his lips to her bare shoulder as she sat; planting gentle kisses there before moving to sit across her.

"It's good, baby girl." he mumbled with a smirk at the first taste and she eyed him disbelievingly "Only good?"

"Not as delicious as you, sweetness" he flattered and she retorted saucily "How'd you know-you haven't tasted me yet…"

Her mouth opened in shock at her own response and her head lowered immediately as his eyes filled with heat, a blush rising to her cheeks at the ribaldry that took over her.

Derek was born shameless but her; she never thought she'd match his smutty flirting before now.

She gulped at the sound of his hoarse voice and slowly lifted her head to face him "Well, I pictured it much over the years," he bit his bottom lip, lowering his eyes and forked another slice, eating it leisurely, having some mercy on her and stayed in his place "But you're right, I know my fantasy wouldn't come close"

He carried on eating mercifully as though she hadn't said anything and she damned herself for doing it again by mumbling unconsciously under her breath "you'll find out super fast"

He was always the one to push and now she just set him on fire again "What was that?" he asked huskily with a smirk and she waggled her head speaking "Nothing." Fully certain he heard her.

Derek was boiling horny inside at her mindless invitations. Pictured it? No, worse than that, he dreamed of tasting her day and night, loving her till she screamed and taking her in every position possible till she'd pass out.

Not once in his life did he experience these kind of craves, he always picked up girls at bars to fuck them randomly and expertly fast, not quick enough to say he was done before they got started but just the regular time for a nookie, not even taking time to look at them or lengthen the pleasure.

From the day he turned and saw sexy, voluptuous, alabaster-skinned, blond Penelope, he craved her; she ruined him to other women. He always thought of her sultry mouth and body while he was holding another and after knowing his baby girl well, he fell and mistook those feelings for friendship, a deep one until Battle came and she told him she met a _guy_.

He was jealous but kicked that away immediately and played it cool, telling her to trust her guts.

Her snappy words on that phone call were a big slap that woke him up and got him to realize what she was to him, more than a friend, his solace, the only woman he loved and wanted. For the life of him he didn't know why he was torturing himself and banning the thought of trying his luck. He apologized and asked her out but she was angry, what else did he expect but a no?

He almost died at the news of her getting shot; nearly losing her definitely got his head out of his ass and he promised himself he'd step up, she was the one for him, he knew it in every way and he wouldn't risk waiting any longer. She needed to know how he loved her and how much she meant to him, most importantly, she needed to be reassured that he was in it for life…

Penelope called his name, pulling him out of his thoughts all of the sudden "you're not eating." She commented, a little disappointment clear in her voice.

She was well aware of what kept him from that since he hadn't stopped staring for quite some time now, lost in his thoughts and loving contemplation.

Her eyes met his as he slid his hand to hold hers and brought it to his lips gently, kissing it repeatedly with a tender look.

He sighed while he gazed at her. His baby girl had gone through some trouble to make this evening memorable and he wasn't gonna miss the opportunity to tell her this moment. "I love you, Penelope Garcia." Her lips parted at his loving words that moved her emotions and brought a smile to her instantly "I'm sorry it took you to get shot for me to realize that"

Left speechless by his venerating tone, she only nodded when he asked "Dance with me."

Taking her in his arms, he hugged her gently, bringing her right hand to rest over his heart above the sheer material of his dark blue shirt, keeping his hand on hers while her left rested over his shoulder.

His passion and love filled eyes drowned her as her heartbeat raised a fraction. They moved slowly to the rhythm of the music and Penelope closed her eyes, resting her cheek lightly on his shoulder with a shaky breath.

_Girl it's been a long, long time comin', yes it has  
But I, I know that it's been worth the wait_

She shivered at the feel of his gentle hot breath ghosting her collarbone as he promised "Baby, you're everything to me"

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, heavy uncontrollable ones that brought quiet sobs along and gave her away.

_It feels like springtime in winter  
It feels like Christmas in June  
It feels like heaven has opened up it's gates for me and you__._

Feeling her trembling and holding back her clear sobs, Derek froze and pulled away slightly to look at her lowered face she tried to hide.

"Penelope?" his fingers held her chin to raise it and she moved her face and shifted away from him.

Standing a few feet further, she wrapped her arms around herself protectively as she shook with unshed tears. He walked hesitantly toward her and held her upper arms as he questioned attemptingly, his tone hurt as he disliked it to be "Did I say something wrong?"

"No" she answered in a brittle voice and took a deep shaky breath when he demanded "Talk to me."

She turned around slowly, her arms dropping to her sides as she hung her head and pressed it against his chest, breathing shakily "I'm sorry…"

He brought his hands to her face and lifted it to his, stroking her cheeks tenderly before she started in a blubber "Derek, I'm so in love with you and it scares me. What if this doesn't work and messes up what we have. One of us gets hurt, I mean me-"

He put a finger to her lips, his gaze tender but his face serious as he told her earnestly "Whoa, baby girl, listen to me. What we have will only get stronger and I won't ever let you down, I will _never_ leave you. Don't you trust me?"

A tear escaped her lashes and he quickly wiped it away "I do trust you but, I'm-I'm not beautiful or a slender modal like all those chicks throwing themselves at you, Derek. I'm not the girl fit to be seen with you in public like a perfect match people would expect."

She gulped with slight regret, more tears coming down her face at the changed look on his face that turned upset as he sighed angrily "You're right, you're not those girls." He cupped her jaw firmly in one hand, looking her dead in the eye "You're a goddess that deserves the world at her feet, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life proving my love and commitment to. The one I want to romance and make love to with everything in me every single night and stay up watching her sleep"

Penelope shivered, breath knocked out of her lungs at his wholehearted words that were suddenly too much to bear. She wanted him to stop, let her heart recover but he wouldn't, continuing to blurt out his needed intentions that drained blood from her face and dazed her unhealthily "you're _my _princess to wed and watch walking down the aisle, proud to be her man and nobody else's. I want it all baby girl, if I can't have it, I'd rather die…"

She caught a glimpse of hurt and vulnerability in him before he smashed his mouth on hers in a forceful passionate kiss that she sensed hid his frail expression, his hand wrapped around her nape roughly, probably bruising her and she sobbed into his mouth.

She couldn't believe he said all that. Deep inside it was all she wanted, word for word and was too afraid to wish it in fear it wouldn't come true which would only cause her to hurt more.

Yet he had just erased every doubt with his promises that he never broke and left her completely ready for his needs, happy like she had never been in her entire life.

Her hand cupped the back of his head, pressing harder against him while kissing him back with all her might, smiling when he softened a bit and lowered his arms to her waist, hugging her to him tenderly.

He broke the kiss with ragged breathing, his eyes dark with desire as he asked "you wanna finish your dinner?" she waggled her head with a forming smile and gasped when he moved and picked her up as if she was as light as a feather.

"But," she began in stutter and told him in a small voice "you didn't have any dessert"

"I'm about to have it, sweetness." She giggled as he practically dashed to her room and put her down, his mouth descending on hers again in a lusty kiss.

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

Him behind her, her head thrown back in sensual bliss and heavy pants while his mouth lavished her skin with wet ravenous kissing drained her of any power to move but for her hand that snaked tightly around his nape, pulling and pressing him closer while rising on her tiptoes, tilting her head, desperately trying to get more of his raunchy fervid assault on her neck, shoulder and throat.

Dragging her helpless moans of his name out only made Derek wilder and throbbing against her backside, not finding any more patience inside him. He thirsted for more, all of her, every single delicious inch to feast on that minute or he was gonna lose it right then and there. He couldn't get enough of kissing her, her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone-couldn't decide which part was sweeter, her whole body driving him out of his mind.

She turned her head to his the second his lips moved to her jaw line and captured his lips in a starving kiss that left them both moaning and groaning in impatience.

She quivered in desire at his questing hands gliding down her sides torturously slow than up again to her front and cupped her full breasts gently, heaving them with a short intake of breath, his kisses stopping as he fondled her libidinously with a groan "Hmm baby, this feels better than anything" he breathed near her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, pulling it teasingly between his teeth, gaining a low whimper from her as she arched her back against him, her puckered nipples pushing against his palms, urging him to go on as he flamed her further.

Her breathing quickened in anticipation as his sizzling left hand slipped erotically under her dress, grazing the bare skin of her thigh caressingly while his right traced to her back and stealthily unzipped her dress.

At the first contact of fresh air against her bare skin as Derek piled down her clothing rapturously, Penelope turned self conscious, closing her eyes as she stiffened and inched away slightly from him.

She hadn't given this thought before, he always saw her as a goddess like he said she was when she was dressed in sexy outfits but getting naked was a total different thing. He'd see her overweight curves and cellulite she tried so much to hide over the years and being this exposed now, she had no chance.

"Derek," she stuttered before she added shyly "slow down, okay?"

She gulped and lowered her head shyly, avoiding his pitch black lustful eyes that told her his senses were far gone by now.

He waggled his head at her slowly with a tortured face and breathed huskily "Oh baby, please don't do this to me…"

Holding the material of her dress against her chest shamefully, she lifted her eyes to his tempestuously piercing ones.

"I thought you were ready for this." he asked and she hastened to answer embarrassedly "I am. I'm ready-I just want you to-" She paused, her lips parting to speak hesitatingly as she kept both arms around her dress, covering her body from him "can I keep it on?"

"What?" his voice was almost a snap that he regretted immediately at the flush that donned her face and her emotions bringing up her defensive walls once more.

A smile curved his lips at her behaviour that fell into place when he managed a quick profile of her with the portion of his brain that still functioned. "That's just mean, baby girl" He pointed out teasingly and cupped her face.

His hands lowered to her frame arousingly, sliding down her dress as he crouched and carried on, his voice sounding unusually torn and desperate "you wanna kill me by keeping all this sexiness and beauty to yourself?"

She giggled quietly in response, relieved at the primal desire filled gaze he washed over her, starting from her four-inch heels all the way up to her relaxed face.

She trembled in reaction to his caresses as he gradually slid down her damped panties, ripping her of all willpower while his breathing ragged and audible gave away his loss of control.

Her eyes fluttered close with a small moan at the pleasurable ecstasy his fingers worked on her frame with every dexterous touch.

She gasped when he straightened up and without warning, swept her around and dropped her onto the bed, marvelling at her naked body while he straddled her. Not losing a heartbeat, he dived in for his meal, trailing nibbling passionate kisses everywhere he could; extending her scorching want to no return and all she could do was moan and whimper his name in a beg.

A happy smirk played on Penelope's lips while she stilled, attempting to control her panting and listened to his randy growls and dirty words as he proclaimed in hot breaths against her flesh "You're so damn beautiful…every fucking man's dream." A loud moan howled out of her when Derek sucked hard on her nipple, biting and soothing with his tongue than inflicting the same thing to its twin.

Her deep frustration returning momentarily, she yanked his shirt off of him with shaky hands and moved them between their pressed bodies to his belt, making quick work of it as she restrained from screaming at his lush mouth that teased her chest agonizingly and set up mildly to push his jeans down violently, needing to reach what was so promising inside.

He released her to shove them off along with his shoes and jumped back on her with a devouring kiss, sliding his warm wet tongue between her lips, stroking it along hers before she even had time to admire his perfect chocolate statuesque body. "Shit, I dreamt of this every night…I love your body, baby girl" he breathed to her, kissing down her burning shuddering frame simultaneously.

Another blissful smile graced her face, her sensual sounds unstoppable, fuelling his acts "And these curves," he growled when he reached her groin, gripping her hips than her ass, goosing them daringly, his voice rough with desire "God, how I love these curves…"

Penelope wailed his name, her eyes wide as her open mouth when his tongue licked at her, her head rolling back as she arched against the mattress, her toes curling with judders at the deep plunges of his tongue into her entrance, his lips tasting and groaning in satisfaction, bringing her closer to the edge with every passing second until she came undone with carnal sounds and his name whimpered on her lips, her hand pressing hard to the back of his head, keeping him there as he licked her clean and mumbled hoarsely against her throbbing loins "Sweetest taste I've seen."

He sat up on his knees and she pulled herself up into a sitting position, her languorous eyes gazing into his loving and lusty ones for a split second before drinking in the sight of his hunk physique in the light of a single table lamp.

She couldn't help reaching out and touching him, his broad shoulders and neck, his biceps, tracing his torso down to his chocolate six pack abs, relishing in his male perfection that was unbelievably all hers. One he was proud of like the smirk on his face proved although his eyes did nothing but gaze, memorising her emotions, ones he'd want to hold onto for comforting memory when he'd be away on cases.

Her fingers halted at the waistband of his boxers and she grinned up naughtily, fixing him with her eyes before lowering them down, a mewled moan escaping her reflexively "You're so big" she breathed instinctively and raised her eyes to his face again, comfortable with his cocky chuckle she returned with a flirty grin.

"I've always dreamed of doing _this_" she purred and slinked closer to him before wrapping her hand around him and taking him into her mouth. Her ears bathed in his reaction as he hissed in loudly, his hand flying to her hair, stroking it gently "Woman…" he rasped and she hummed questioningly in a tease.

"You drive me mad, you know that?" He gasped out and stifled a groan when she released him an inch to say "how mad?"

A ragged groan escaped him and his hand fisted roughly in her hair as she started sucking on him voraciously before he could stop her "Fuck!" he spluttered "baby girl, I won't last long…"he urgently held the sides of her face, pulling it away and she bit her lip, hesitant to listen.

Her eyes shifted to her heels that were still on and she went to unlace them before his hand stopped her "keep 'em on…please" he demanded lustfully and she complied with a seductive smile. She laid back on the bed before he grabbed her hips again and sat on his heels.

Her eyes rolled back in her head with a long wailed moan in fulfilment when Derek inched in slo-mo inside her, groaning in the sexiest way she ever heard as he filled her to the core, fitting perfectly as though he was made just for her.

Derek paused for her to adjust, his eyes wondering at her pleasure filled emotions already. She felt so good-it overwhelmed him. His fantasies were lame compared to this. In one night he was already addicted and he hasn't even started yet. Feeling her around him was without a doubt the best fucking feeling in this world; he never wanted to draw out.

Willing to take it as slow as possible and marvel at her the whole time, his hands slipped up her body veneratingly, his gaze following the motions as he leaned down, bringing out another moan of her as he twitched inside her, closing his eyes reactively.

He brought his mouth to her chest against, never getting enough of her so fine breasts that tasted so delicious-he regretted taking this long to claim her, thinking of what he was missing on.

He attacked her lips again in a passionate kiss that deepened gradually before he grunted and broke it, "Damn, condom" he muttered irritated, pulling out of her reluctantly about to reach for his wallet.

"No," she moaned, pulling him back down to her "I went to get pills this afternoon. I didn't want any rubber between us"

His eyebrows raised with an amused emotion "so you knew this was gonna happen"

"Hmm, you made it so clear" she purred and brought him down for another kiss that turned needy as he started a slow rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out and plunging in again, breaking the kiss for the sake of watching her, hearing her sounds of pleasure that were as music to his ears.

Penelope whimpered when he sat up and out of her reach. His thrusts both divine and unbearable for her heart, his eyes taking her in with blazing infectious looks as she gazed back with a rising blush, moved by the look in his eyes worshiping her.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes only to open them again insecurely at his hoarse plea "look at me."

She shivered, goose fleshed by all the sensations he ran through her, his intense stare, his satiating love making that made her feel like her soul would collapse at any moment. Her own ears couldn't recognize the loud amorous noises coming out of her, if it weren't for his repeated moaned name over and over…

Feeling the upping waves of pleasure engulfing her, taking over her consciousness, she wrapped her legs tighter around him, digging her heels into his butt; too close to stop as she screamed his name again while he violently rode out her climax, going frantic, his hands clasping her flesh and bruising the sore spots. She writhed and shuddered in his strong grasp as she felt his rhythmic thrusts falling against her, leaving her legs made of jello as he emptied himself deep within her.

It took all Derek had in him not to shut his eyes a minute earlier, the sight of her coming was one of the seven wonders to him, her face so impassioned he could get off on it. A great feeling of awe flowed threw him as he settled into her arms, wanting to feel her hold him with all her might and for the first time in months, since the night she got shot, he prayed, grateful for what he had and hopeful about their future together.

=* =* =Wooing Her=* =* =

"I can't, no more" Penelope panted tiredly between cheerful giggles and a hint of seriousness, wriggling her head away from him in reflex as he kept nipping at her ear teasingly.

He chuckled, bracing up on his lower arm and looked down at her with fake upset "You can't?"

Her fingers touched his smiling lips with a dreamy face, spellbound for a while till he spoke against her fingertips, kissing them in soft pecks "Babe, I am so far from done with you."

Her lids fluttered close when his hand crept up her thigh, stroking the fire inside her again as she parted her legs, her body contradicting her mind while she whined "We've been going at it for _four_ hours. Can I at least have five-oh"

She purred out a moan, sinking lower against his two long penetrating fingers, blanking her mind from anything but him inside her.

"Five will hurt, Penelope" he pointed our insinuatingly with false concern, causing her jaw to drop as she turned her lidded eyes to him. He added a third finger and she slapped his tattooed arm with a gasp, clenching the taut muscle, regretful not to have any nails to scratch him with as he grinned cheekily down at her.

She moaned again when his mouth descended on her bared breast, his tongue working it's magic on her all over again.

Angry knocks on the door startled them both and Derek jumped off the bed immediately, cursing under his breath for not bringing his gun with him. She chuckled uncontrollably at the sight of him turning around the room, butt naked, all serious and looking for something he could use as a weapon.

"You're not going to answer it like that, are you?" she questioned with a shaky voice, stifling her laughter.

Amusement splattered on his face when he cast a look at her and down his nude body. He sighed and walked to his boxers, donning them on before ordering "Stay here."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched him walk out of her room hurriedly. She came out of bed and put on her dressing gown, following him and gasped when Derek opened her door, facing no other than Agent Rossi.

"Rossi?" Morgan voiced in shock, unmoving, noting the disbelief was mutual before his colleague snapped out of it and entered, walking past him, addressing Garcia directly that stood not far away "this can't be everything." He held up the folder in his hand.

"I'm sorry, sir?" she spoke lowly, wrapping her gown tighter around her.

"This is not everything." He opened the folder and added "This is that Galen file, I asked you to put together? The double homicide in Indianapolis?"

"No, no, sir. You didn't ask me to put anything together. You just asked…" Penelope started to answer and was cut off short.

"There is more to this case file" Rossi insisted. "And where are my notes? My original crime scene notes?"

"Again, sir, you didn't ask for the specifics. You just told me to look up a case" she replied and he retorted snappily "I have to tell you how to look for everything? What kind of researcher are you?"

"I'm not a researcher, I'm a technical analyst" She gulped and looked over at Derek that came to stand next to her protectively with a puzzled expression.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Sir, can this wait till the morning?" she asked embarrassedly and closed her eyes when he turned to look at Morgan briefly before addressing her again "It's the twentieth anniversary of this crime. Twenty years tomorrow. Three children woke up and found their parents murdered. Whoever did it is still out there. It's time they paid for it."

With those last words, he stormed off and Derek shut the door behind him "What was that all about?"

Her hand on her forehead, Penelope rushed to her room blubbering "Oh, this is bad. This is really bad."

Morgan went after her and sat beside her on the bed. "I can't believe he showed up here" she told him in panic before his hand cupped her jaw gently "Baby girl, what case was he talking about?"

"I'm really not supposed to say…" she looked back at him with knitted brows, her expression unsure.

"Tell me what" he probed and she sighed in defeat "He asked me to do some research and keep it between us. I think it's been haunting him over the years. …I guess he's really taking it personal"

Derek nodded thoughtfully and smiled slightly when she babbled in alarm "we're so screwed. I totally forgot those crappy office rules-We're gonna get in trouble."

Derek shook his head with a side way smile, his fingers sliding to hold her chin "From what I hear, Rossi is the reason most of these rules exist so chill out. We'll fix this."

She nodded, her eyes closing at his soft caress on her cheek. "I'll go talk to him first hour in the morning and we'll see if we can help him out with this case" He added in earnest and her eyes opened to meet his before lowering to his chest that her fingers grazed provocatively "but it's the weekend…" she moaned, leaning closer to him before he captured her lips in a tender but sensuous kiss. He hummed huskily inching away for only a split second "then it'll have to wait till Monday."

She fell back on the bed with his body covering hers, deepening his kiss and bringing her back into her happy bubble, picking up where they left off before Rossi's rude intrusion.


End file.
